


The arrows secret life

by shooter7703



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooter7703/pseuds/shooter7703
Summary: What if olvier meets nyssa before returning? what if he stays with her to fall in love? But he will have to return at some point.He returns 7 years later to save his city and his family.Part 1





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE  _PART 1_  
  
  
  
  
  
_RUSSIA-2012_  
  
  
Anatoly i must go back to starling it is dieing  and i must go back and i hope you understand.  
  
  
Oliver, my friend the bratva needs you and your ability's.  
  
I understand anatoly put i leave tomorrow morning and i wish you to be there.  
  
ok.  
  
_STARLING CITY, queen home-same time_  
  
" _knock knock"_  
  
  
moira we need to talk, what will you like to talk about Malcolm?  
  
  


It's about oliver he's alive. Whaa.... what do you mean he's alive.

 

Russia to be exact and with the Bratva, the russian mob.

 

what why? Asked moira. He was celebrating to be captain.

 

_Hands moira the photo and the one with the hood._

__  
  
MY god! my baby boy is alive i need to tell Robert and Thea.  

 

Moira there is something you need to know. He's a killer.

 

I dont understand he would never hurt a fly.  
  


 

I understand but he's had to survive alone for 5 years so what do you expect moira.  
  


_10 minutes later_

 

 

Mom i do not understand why dosent he come home. moira im so sorry i should not let him go.  
  
_Russian airport-1 day later_

**Now boarding**  
  


Good bye my brother. Good bye anatoly.

 

MR.Queen.

 

Who are you? asked oliver. My name is nyssa al ghul you know my sister talia.

 

I want to help you more than she could to help you embrace the full darkness. You have made youself quite a record.

 

Take my offer and you will best me one day and save i will help you save your city.

 

Deal

 

But what do you want? Nothing at all i see what my sister saw in you.

 

ok, but i dont fully trust you yet.

 

Agreed.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-3 week later oliver and nyssa start to train and somthing is happening and the queens are looking for oliver.

prologe 2

_Queen manor- 1 week later_

 

Mom i want to come with you to find ollie but where would you start.

 

Russia, Queen consolidated has a sister company there.

 

Mom what if ollie dosent want to come back at all? what if he's  happy where he is.

 

I will not allow your brother to be alone anymore then he is.

 

 Is dad coming with us? Of course he is why isnt he?

 

I dont know.  I thought he might feel guilty and think ollie will not want to see him.

 

Thea there is something you should know....oliver he is he's a killer.

 

What? mom what do you mean he's a killer? 

 

He works with the russian mob aka The bratva. He is a captain one of the highest ranks.

 

What? why would ollie kill? I dont know sweetie.  
  
  


 

_Russia-league safe house_

 

So your telling me that your father is a rich man but ruins the city but protects his family

 

 

Respectable, commendable even.

 

Thank you.

 

As nyssa look into oliver and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

 

Oliver was in shock

 

why did you do that? Because i wanted to she gave him a smirk.

 

I thought i was your student? you could be something else as well. He knows what shes saying.

 

I dont want to not yet i dont think we should.

 

OK let me know if you change your mind.

 

OK, lets go spar. she nods into agreement.

 

 _"clack clack"_ as they are sparring swords, he is wining for once .

 

nyssa is very impressed at her student how he is learning so fast.

 

As they finish up he pecks her on the cheek with a kiss. She can feel the blush rising into her cheeks.

 

Im going to get some rest good night

 

 _2 weeks later- Russian airport_  
  
  
Thea, Robert, and moira all arrived in Russia

 

So where do we start as they heard they names being called by anatoly knyazev

 

mrs.Queen mr.Queen you should not of come here.

 

 _WHY_ asked in unison. I know why you are here.

 

WHERE IS MY SON yelled Robert 

 

He is not here i lost contact with him since he left with her.

 

Who is her?

 

She calls her self nyssa al ghul heir to the demon.

 

I've heard that before said moira 

 

Where? she is in the league of assassins.

 

she said she was going to teach him to release the darkness or something like that. 

 

Hmmm do you have any clue on where they went asked Thea

 

Maybe to they left the contry it would be best.....anatoly trailed off

 

Well thank you mr.knyazev thanks you for the help.  
  
  
One last thing anatoly said, Leave me out of your family problems oliver may be my brother but im not your family he said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys, Sorry if this is bad this is my first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets his family and somthing happens between him and nyssa. and the queens meet amanda waller.

_prologe 3_

_league safe house- 5 weeks since queens arrived_ __  
  
WHAT!! THEY ARE HERE AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME!!

I did not want you to worry about being caught said nyssa

 

you have no right to hide my family from me!

 

Oliver, im so sorry please forgive me, as she embraced him.

 

He didnt embrace her back but it felt good to have someone hold him.

 

Then he looked at her and kissed her and she didnt pull away.

 

seconds had past when they heard a phone ring.

 

It was anatoly he had gave them olivers family location and he had to think what to do,

 

I think we should leave go somewhere no one can bother us or are training she gave him a knowing smirk.

 

mmmm maybe i think i will talk as the "hood" to them.

 

That can be dangerous and if they have security will you kill them and show your family you "ability's"

 

Im willing to take this risk i need to see them and she nodded.

 

oliver she said he turned and she kissed him and led him to the bedroom.

 

_20 minutes later_

 

Damn nyssa i havent had that much fun in awhile as they both giggled and he got ready to leave.

 

see you tonight nyssa. Goodbye oliver.

 

_The queens hotel- 1 hour later_

 

Mom, Dad have you found anything on ollie? No Thea in sorry said robert.

 

As the lights cut out, Power outage? I dont think so replied moira

 

Then there was a hooded figure in the middle of the room.

 

OLLIE YOUR ALIVE. As she went to hug him he backed away and his parents tryed to get him to take the hood off security came running in.

 

Guns pointed on Oliver, Moira screamed no but it was to late he killed all 4 they all stood in shock. Then he spoke, the Oliver you once knew is dead, the party boy/doosh bag is dead then he pulled his hood off and looked into his fathers eyes and said i will return to starling in a year and a half but not from here but from lian yu.

 

Why will you not return will us you can come home to see tommy and laurel? Im sorry Thea but I am..... i am still training to save our city.

 

And how will you do that? asked robert. ADAM HUNT, JAMES HOLDER, HANNIBAL BATES, ISABEL ROCHEV SHOULD I GOT ON oliver yelled. shock was across on Roberts face, How do you know those names and oliver pulled the book out of his pocket, because i stole it. 3 years ago when i was in starling.

 

what were you doing in starling? asked moira. I was amanda wallers puppet and he didn't know what else to say and he said see you all in a year and a half. Dont look for me again and he left.

mom what are we going to do? we are going home and wait for oliver to come home.

 

 _2 hours later- league safe house_  
  
He walked in and she was waiting for him. was there security there he nodded he said i am returning to starling in a year and a half and i want you to come with me.

Oliver i dont know my father will not allow that with out reason he believes i am tracking down and lead here.

 

well he can go fuck himself and ill kill him if try's to seperate us, Nyssa al ghul she looked him in the eye as he said i love you and she froze. I....I...Love you to and there lips crashed together and when they seperated she  caught him off guard with a sparring sword and his shock he giggled at her and led her into a bedroom where they slept with eachother and he held her all night.   
  
  
Morning came and she woke up with out him there. Oliver? where are you?   Im in the kitchen he replied while making him and her breakfast as nyssa got up she walked slowly and walked up to oliver and kissed him good morning, they ate there breakfast in silence.  
  
Where did you learn to fight she asked and he got a hesitant look but he looked her and said yao fei, slade wilson, shado, and maseo taught me to kill and ease into torturing people. He was me keeper during amada waller controlling me.

And your scars and he said no instantly and she gave up right away.  
  


_Queen manor- 6 months later_  
  


" _knock knock"_ raisa open the door it was amanda waller and she wasnt happy. Moira and Robert came right away and immediately questioned her  she sat there waiting there and begun saying I saved your son from the sinking freighter because i saw a potential chance to make him into a great operative i havent been in contat since 2 years ago on his mission on lian yu but you will leave his alter ego alone.   
  
Robert said can i ask you a question? and she nodded, what are the league of assassins and amanda gave a curious look and asked why and he replied we heard he was being trained by the heir of ra's al ghul and she was shocked.

 

she muttered to herself oliver you will be a great asset one day and i cant wait.   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is abit of a long one enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump to 4 months before olvier returns to starling and him and nyssa have a unexpected visitors Also olver gets rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new character kinda inbound

prologue 4

 _4 MONTHS UNTIL HIS RETURN._  
__  
league safe house  
  
  
  
oliver, someone is here get up now. Who could find us except......the league. Nyssa al ghul your father request you presents Now. Oliver i must go i love you and i will find you again.  
  
_LIAN YU- 3 MONTHS LATER_  
  
UGH, I hate this island well i should go make camp and. find food. As oliver walked across the beach he looked at the mask of slade wilson with a arrow in it and he thought of slade.  
  
( _flashback)_ YOU CAN EITHER KILL ME OR CURE ME KID. AAHHH and Oliver stuck a arrow into his right eye.  _ends_  
  
10 minutes later   
  
  
so this will be home for a month he said looking around at the crashed plane where he stayed with Slade, Shado and Sara.  
  
( _flashback)_ YOU MUST CHOOSE OLIVER YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS. NO PLEASE CHOOSE ME. 30 SECONDS ARE UP AND IVO POINTED AT SARA AND HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF THE GUN and Ivo shot Shado.  _ends._  
  
_Queen manor- 3 days later_  
  


Malcolm entered the manse and moira was waiting for him, moira we have made good progress on our plan. Malcolm destroying the glades and killing Innocents will not avenge your wife it will only cause more chaos and more crime.

So Moira did you find Oliver? Moira  had to think on what to say she knew he would tell if she lied. No....no i didnt apparently he was in russia for a week and left to go where i do not know. So Malcolm i hope you drop this because i think it will be a waste of time.

Malcolm have you told tommy? no i would not unless we had more proof. ok good i dont want him to know just in case he's not.....alive, Agreed.

 

_nanda parbat-2 week later_

 

As Nyssa entered the room her father was she felt some old emotion she has not felt in a very long time. Nyssa what were you doing in Russia? She stood silently and did not respond to his question. I said what were you DOING IN RUSSIA he was getting angry. I was training someone and you will not get there name even if you torture me she said firmly with all confidence.

Fine, but you are staying here once there is a real mission. ok

Is it a Man or Woman you are training? I will tell you anything about them end of discussion then nyssa left the room.  
  
__  
_LIAN YU- 1 DAY LATER_  
  
  
_BOOM_ , oliver shot the arrow to ignite the bonfire to get the boats attention. The crew members had noticed once they reached the island oliver fell to his knee's and said help. Knowing they would rescue him.   
   
_5 DAYS LATER_  
  
Oliver queen is alive, after being stranded on a island for 7 years and the only survivor of the queens gambit.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is more open with the people he trust. oh sara never got on the gambit and laurel and she still has feelings for him.  
> FYI "using" these are for conversation to understand a bit better. no welcome home party either or kidnapping  
> Bold letters are thoughts

_**Chapter 1**  
  
Starling _ _general_  
  
mrs. Queen his body is covered with 20 percent of scar tissue 7 not properly healed bone and 4 fractures the son you lost may not be the same."Thank you doctor said moira and may i see my son?" Yes.  
  
Oliver? "Hey mom and oliver pulled her into a hug and he shed a couple of tears". Lets go get you home ok? He nodded in response.

_Queen manse- 20 minutes later_

Oliver got out of the car and headed to the trunk before the driver did he opened the trunk the driver reached for his crate" I got it" is all he said. Oliver its dam good to see i have missed you Robert said as they entered the house and gave him a hug.

Oliver walks up to raisa "I missed you Raisa there were no cooks on the island" they both chuckled and oliver heard a door open and close and he walks to the stairs and their is Thea" hey sis. I knew you were alive she cried out and jumped into his arms he replied you were with me the whole time".  
  
Mr.merlyn said he will be joining us for dinner said Raisa. That will be great said Robert.  
  
  
 _4 hours later_  
  
Oliver is in the entrance of the house when tommy entered. "Man didn't i tell you yachts suck he said with a grin Tommy merlyn i missed you buddy and Oliver embraced him i missed you buddy.  
  
At the dinner table Thea spoke first,"so what was it like there, everyone paused and looked and Oliver responded which place and Tommy looked up Oliver what do you mean?Tommy asked and Raisa bump into Oliver and apologized and oliver replied нет проблем (no problem) and got up and left".

Tommy followed after oliver. "Oliver what do you mean and oliver said Hong kong 2010 leaving Tommy shocked in place as oliver left.

_later that night_

They think they know me they think they can figure me out and what i been through oliver thought as driving through the glades getting close to his dads old factory to see if it can be a good base of operation and it was. He put his argus gear and tech there but he forgot his hood and bow at his home.

_Day before_

_CNRI_

"Laurel did your hear? No, whats up replied laurel. Oliver is alive said Johanna laurels face shot up in joy she hasnt had in 7 years.

_Preset day_

Queen manse

Laurel got to the manse and saw Tommy waiting for her. "laurel before you see him you need to know something you should know, ok she nodded  he isnt the same and not always on the island". laurel looked at him in disbelief " what do you mean always on the island? Tommy said asked him yourself.

She entered the manse and saw Raisa " hello ms.lance, Mr.oliver said you would be by he is in his room" laurel was thinking many ways this could go down in her head as she walked to oliver's room but once she reached it his door was open and she saw him. He was on the floor meditating she knew he had changed by just that.

"Hey'' was all she said and he opened his eyes and speed walked to her and embraced her and she returned it. "Ollie what did Tommy you weren't always on the island" and oliver muttered  some curse word in Russian catching laurel by surprise.

"Uh, i went to russia 4 weeks before i came home" he lied. "Oh why didnt you come straight home? laurel asked" Because i had to check up on a old freind that got off the island before me. laurel was trying to figure out if he was lieing. " laurel i have to go we can talk some other time she left he grabbed the book with the names and case with the bow and hood inside to bring it to the foundry.

He saw Tommy waiting a little concerned. "Hey Tommy, Oliver said and Tommy said what did you say to laurel and oliver looked at and said a lie" and left.

_Foundry_

**Adam hunt he has stole 40 million dollars and hurt many people he going to have a visit from me tonight.**

  
_Adam hunts building- 10 minutes later_

" _ **crash"**_   the hood came flying through the window and taking 5 guards down "ADAM HUNT YOU ARE GOING TO TRANSFER 40 MILLION DOLLARS TO ACCOUNT 1141 BY 10PM OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY". He left before adam could of said anything.

_next day-1pm_

"so your telling me the guy in the hood is robin hood" quintin said "Do you think i am lieing adam demanded No my.hunt we will put a apb on him and we will be here before he gets here" quintins partner said.

  
_10pm_

**so hunt didnt do it oliver thought i guess i have to give a visit.**

_Adam hunts building_

" _ **crash" swoosh**_ arrow's flying every where while oliver came crashing through the window he shot one at adam trying to make adam think he missed him but put a hacking arrow into his system without him realizing.

SCPD DROP YOUR WEAPON OR WE WILL SHOOT Yelled quintin. oliver ran for the window and jump out and got shot in the air but it was just skimed him and he escaped with his mission successful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda of season 1 but with a odd twist


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver got busted and we meet john diggle

6 _weeks later- queen manse_

"Hey Ollie? Yes Thea what can i do for you? Ollie i want you to train me to do good and help others. Oliver started to chuckle, Thea i am no hero i am a killer i only hurt others and everyone i touch".

**Just like i hurt shado, sara why did she have to come look for me and find ivo, the yamashiro's and then there is slade he was the hardest i will not allow thea to do this or get close.**

NO THEA, I AM VIGILANTE AND WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AT ALL END OF DISCUSSION!

"The why did you take down those bank robbers hmm why do you take down muggers besides all of the people connected to that book of yours, you need someones help you need your back covered".

NO, and Oliver left to get away from Thea.

_Moments later_

"Oliver come here i would like you to meet someone Moira said. Oliver walked over to see a man standing next to her and Robert. Oliver i would like you to meet john diggle he is to be your bodyguard Moira said" A bit commanding.

Mom i do not need a baby sitter and i can defend myself plenty. Sir Mr.diggle cut in, i am very capable of protecting you myself. Oliver looked him up and down and asked "Are you military? Yes airborne out of Kandahar i served 3 tours. Very well Mr.diggle i want to go into town, shall we"?

Ok, where do you want to go? Mr.Diggle asked. I want to go to Cnri i need to speak to someone. Very well sir

_30 MINUTES LATER-CNRI_

Oliver walks in and immediately see's laurel and freeze's

Hey can we talk and she nods. What's up Ollie? Before he can say another word Quentin lance comes in Oliver Queen you are under arrest for trespassing, vigilantism, and Murder. cuffing oliver everyone is in shock.

 _SCPD- 1 hour later_     

I am not this vigilante, i found the hood in a trash can.

THEN WHERE IS IT OLIVER WE CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE QUENTIN Yelled at Oliver

Then the interrogation room door opens as laurel walked through and told Oliver to stop talking leaving Quentin in shock. Dad, can i have a moment with my client and Quentin got up and walked out. Laurel what are you doing here Oliver asked. I am saving your ass because i know you cant do what he says you did so what do you want to do? I want to take a polygraph to prove to everyone i am not this killing machine. Ollie you do realized polygraph's can not be tricked and nods. Very well i will go set it up.

_5 minutes later_

Let's get this over with is your name Oliver queen?

Yes. Is your hair blue. no. have you been to iron heights prison?

yes on a 8th grade field trip laurel was there.

were you stranded on a island named lian yu for 7 years? yes. The doctor's that had examined you they said 25 percent of scar tissue, you said you were alone on that island so were they self inflicted? Laurel cuts in How is this relevant? Quentin said because i have hard evidence that your client is a killer and what happend on that island turned him into a killer so answer the question.

no i wasn't alone because the people who were there.......they tortured me.

Have you killed anyone?

Oliver had to think about this one. yes

Who?

Edward Fyers he was the one in charge he ordered me to be tortured and i put a... bullet in his head once i had the chance.

Im done you are free to go for now Quentin looked at the machine operator so is he telling the truth? Well eyeballing it yes he is i will have to study it to be sure.

_Queen manse couple hours later_

Oliver walks in his family is waiting for him. Oliver how did you caught thea butts in before anyone says anything. Well speedy i knew the camera was there if i didn't get caught rumors would start. Oliver queen returns and this vigilante shows up makes sense good job just dont get caught son Robert said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So oliver has taken down everyone right up the dark archer and he is willing to good. Everyone know how he got caught the 1st time but deadshot is dead dead.  
> Takes place around december 5th  
> Sara aint dead or in the league but the event of the island did happen in order with sara with shado dieing and slade kinda dieing


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has his battle with the dark archer 3 days before christmas. see notes at the end

_Queen manse 3:00 pm- 29 hours  till the fight_

Hey Dad why isnt there any christmas decorations up are we not celebrating christmas? Oliver ever since the gambit went down we haven't had the heart to celebrate christmas but i dont know about this year. Oliver looked at his father with a serious tone, Well i am  going to throw the christmas party tomorrow night it will be great you, mom and Thea are going to be there ok? Robert nodded in agreement and can you tell Thea and mom im kinda going to lunch with laurel. Robert nodded again lets go diggle oliver said and he followed.

_Cnri- 1 hour later_

Hey laurel ready for lunch? um yeah ollie just give me a minute i need to finish this and then we are ready to go he nodded in response. Ok im ready shall we.

_Big belly burger- 5 minutes later_

so ollie, whats up? Its about sara thats all he had to say and she froze. Oliver she has been missing for almost 6 years she's dead oliver. yes laurel she dead but she didnt go missing she came to look for me because she found the island and she died on the island, she had found a man named anthony ivo he was a mad man he killed her. Laurel is trying not to cry oliver got up and sat next to her hugging her.

**I had to tell her a lie so she could not find the truth about what really happened or know i had a chance to save sara.**

It's okay laurel he said fully hugging her letting her cry in his shoulder he was starting to tear up as well. Laurel lets go get you back to your place you arent in any shape to go back to work and im so sorry i had to tell you. Its okay ollie thank you at least i can have some closure now she said still hugging him

_queen manse- 5 hours later_

Hey dad i got everything set up the decorations are up the tree just needs to be decorated. Wow oliver did you have help he nodded Thea and laurel helped me, im going to head to bed goodnight dad. night son.

_Queen manse- 9 hours before the fight_

Oliver the house is beautiful you and the girls did a wonderful job. Thanks mom

Oliver headed up to his room when he got there he saw laurel holding a photo of nyssa with a look of confusion. Laurel..... i can explain. No oliver you weren't on that island you lied to everyone, Why? Its not that simple laurel. Then make it simple oliver.

Oliver explained how the time he went to russia for a week he met a women which wasnt a total lie he couldnt let her know about his secret.

Look i have to go you can stay or leave i dont care laurel still thinking about the infomation he told her.

_6 HOURS LATER - 3 hours till the fight_

Ollie this place looks great but i am not going to be able to make it something came up at cnri so i will be late if thats ok ill try to come later. Its ok laurel i will see you later bye Ollie bye laurel. 

_3 hours later_

Mom, dad what do you think of the party? oliver asked. Oliver its wonderful im so glad you did this. Oliver come look at this showing oliver turned to the tv screen to see that there was a broadcast of hostages being held.

Oliver looked at his father knowing he had to save them. Go oliver and be safe he nodded and left.

_Unknown wherehouse 5 blocks from cnri- few minutes later_

PLEASE DONT HURT US WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING screamed the hostage. Then the hood came finding the hostages Get to the roof now go he pointed to the stairs and they went running. 

He turned the corner to see the other archer waiting for him. What do you want with me queen said TO see who is best.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ps sara was with oliver while fighting slade but amanda didnt pull her out with him. remember bold words is oliver thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

_previously_

_"What do you want with me? To see whos better!_

_present_

The arrows were easy to dodge but this archer was good, oliver and the archer charged at each other and started to fight hand to hand. They were evenly matched in skill but this dark archer had the upper hand. Oliver had made a mistake that almost cost him his life he tried to get the highground and get the jump on him but it resulted with a arrow into his left shoulder. The dark archer merley chuckled and said " You are a disease and im the cure" kicking oliver in the stomach the putting a arrow in his back.

The pain oliver is feeling is one he has felt before. Just as the dark archer was about to put another arrow in him oliver stabbed him in the foot with a knife he had in his boot. He ran out the window escaping but causing more injury to him self.

He did not know if he was going to live or die but he had to try and not give up.

_Few minutes later_

_cnri parking lot_

Laurel just got out of her work and on the way home when she got into her car she did not see the man in the back until he moved and she screamed. "I'm not going to hurt you laurel" She still scared but a bit in shock "How do you know my name?" she doesn't know what to do.  He pulls off his hood grunting in pain "Because you know mine" taking off to be her best friend oliver queen.

"Oliver how? why are you him?" Having one of the biggest shocks of her life."Laurel get me to my house please...i can't get there by myself".  Oliver passes out leaving laurel in  
shock and having a million questions.

_Queen mansion_

Thea is with robert and moira when the phone rings robert picks it up " hello, hey laurel....OH my God...ok....be quick" Moira and thea looking confused and slightly nervous" Thea i need you to go up stair and get the first aid kits now". Thea rushed off and left moria with even more confusion "I need you to go get towels. robert what happened? Its oliver hes hurt and its bad".

"Laurel is driving him here and she knows now i guess oliver didnt want her to know but i guess he had to" saying that most confidently as possible.

Knocking at the door causing robert to rush to the door finding laurel barley holding oliver up. "Laurel thank god you got him here, help me get him to his room" Oliver had lost a lot of blood most of it was on laurel she had helped him get to the door. "Ok im going to pull these out and the you have to apply pressure with the towels" robert told laurel who had done that exactly. 

After multiple towels they finally closed the wounds and a lot of blood robert gave oliver a transfusion saving his life. Thea walked with laurel both looked scared and terrified finally they made it to the living room "Do you think he will be ok?" The said holding back the tears in his eyes "yeah its oliver he's strong he will be fine" Laurel said unknowing what will happen to oliver.

_5 hours later  
_

Moira went to check on oliver knowing who did this to him and why but she couldn't believe it how her son can go out at all times of the night and risk something like this. Walking into oliver's room finding laurel sitting next to his bed holding his hand she walked over to her and gently touch her shoulder "laurel go home and get rest he will be fine come see him tomorrow" Laurel nodding and started go and turned around "Moira call me if anything changes please" Moira gave a small smile and nodded.

Moira stood there for awhile just watching oliver breath his chest going up and down she got closer "Oliver im so sorry for this for all of it" kissing his forehead walking out.

_Morning_

"son of a bitch" oliver said as he getting up out of bed walking over to the mirror "dam i look like shit" finally walking downstairs to feed his hunger. He walks to the kitchen finding Thea eating "Hey speedy" she turned around "what are you doing out of bed and how dare you scare us like that" she said in a slightly mad tone. 

"so i realized i cant do this alone" he said in a helpful voice she looking at him in a confused look "If you want your traing starts in 1 week" Thea's face lit like a christmas tree she practically jumped in his arms. " Thank you" with a smile on her face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys comment to suggest where the story goes.


End file.
